


Unda de dr. Med. Sea Weeeeeed

by Nodeal90 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nodeal90
Summary: Our tumblr





	1. The consumption of illicit drugs might lead to unforeseen side effects like vivid cheekpeas

The chickpeas blossomed at full speed all as

Around them SCHEISSSÖ, as unda wata sun exploted above their irises. ! DELIGHTFUL!

As spongebob liked alexdrerers braceyfacey, alexdöner machte schöner(egl. Translatione: made the kebop pretty) 

"Ugghy" the mustard colored man squeeked when ølexandr lovingly licked his/her toenail.

He did it in the rythum of tbe chekpees popping up all around them. uwu 

The toooonails laughed their braceful laughter as(s) suddenly sandy and mr krapbs appeared from behind the sycawatertree, they shoeed him their sexy sex tape, cancer came and went away. 

Then, le conconbre of BOB vibrated: "I need to go weeewee *cris*". "goodbye, my sex..." pouted hä?milltonne. So, the multicellular orgasm with a body full of pores and channels went behind the sea bushes to take a wet piss. Suddenly, chickpeaflowerd below spongeself shouted in vile anguish :"burbs! U r preggers!" "Me pregante¿" THE BOB whisperererered. "Don't tell the police...."

Donate psl. DM for paypal


	2. Mind Your Head :-)

  
So there the sponge sat, depressed and lonely while eating chocolate in a giant pineapple "pregonutt..."  


**Author's Note:**

> [Our tumblr]()


End file.
